Teu rosto, pela última vez
by CygnetLeka
Summary: [Yaoi, One Shot, Shaka x Mu] Presente de amigo secreto para Luly Amamiya, do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams. Um parte, o outro fica. Qual será a última lembrança de quem fica, guardada em seus olhos? Baseada na música I Don´t Want To Miss A Thing, Aerosmith.


Teu rosto, pela última vez.

CygnetLeka

Mu x Shaka , one shot

- Mu, é verdade o que acabei de escutar? Você vai embora do Santuário?

Sim Shaka, parto para Jamiel ao amanhecer.

Por causa do ocorrido de ontem?

Sim... Esse não é meu mestre.

_Incrédulo; foi assim que fiquei, além de abalado com a deserção de Aiolos e o sumiço de Saga há duas semanas, agora estou baqueado com a atitude de Mu. Ele vai embora e eu não tive a chance que eu queria para dizer toda a verdade a ele._

_Eu o amo. Eu o desejo. E queria tê-lo ao meu lado, até o fim de meus dias._

Não pode reconsiderar a idéia? – tentei argumentar.

Não... Vou acabar morrendo se reconsiderar. Não diga a ninguém, meu amigo. Não quero causar mais um alarde nessa terra que era sagrada.

_Me calei ao pensar que Mu poderia ser morto. Eu.. Eu não suportaria isso, acho que pediria ao seu carrasco para tirar a minha vida no lugar da sua._

Ele _se aproximou de mim, sorrindo ternamente, como sempre fazia e me abraçou. Seus olhos carregavam tristeza e mágoa._

Obrigado por sua amizade... Nunca me esquecerei de você! – e me apertou mais em seu abraço, sendo prontamente correspondido. Embriagado pela fragrância de lavanda que exalava daquele corpo, eu revelei, baixinho em seu ouvido.

Mu, não vá... Eu te amo; não vá. – e me agarrei ao seu pescoço, como uma criança implorando a permanência de alguém.

Eu implorava pela permanência de Mu. Era meu único desejo, o único que me permitia, queria sua permanência...

Shaka, eu colocaria meu amor por você acima de qualquer coisa, mas estaria arriscando sua vida, que me é tão preciosa quanto uma jóia raríssima... Te entrego meu coração , meus sonhos de todas as noites e meus devaneios. Você povoou e povoará minha mente, desde sempre... Te daria a minha vida, pois meu coração já está em suas mãos há tempos.. – e segurou minhas mãos de encontro ao seu peito, beijando-as logo em seguida... Sorriu, o mais belo sorriso que poderia lançar a mim, colhendo alguma lágrimas que deslizaram pelo meu rosto.

_Os primeiros raios de Sol surgem no horizonte e a mais bela visão que tenho é a de Mu despertando. Logo em seguida me beija, sôfrego como se aquele fosse seu último beijo._

_E será. Por vários anos._

_Não quero vê-lo partindo; é duro sentir seu gosto e saber que não vai tê-lo por muito tempo._

Mu, você me entregou seu coração e seus sonhos... Eu fiz o mesmo... Mas sinto que não está certo...

Shaka, eu preciso sair daqui...

Não, não é isso. – eu o cortei. - Eu quero ter você nos meus olhos e é por isso que não te verei partir... Deste momento em diante, eles se fecharão para o mundo e a única imagem que eles verão, mesmo fechados, será seu rosto. – contornava cada pedacinho, memorizando aquele rosto imaculado á minha frente.

_E, antes que o visse partir, cerrei meus olhos._

_Não para sempre, sei que o verei, de olhos abertos, novamente. Rezo para que este dia chegue logo._

Notas da autora...

Antes de mais nada, é a minha primeira fiction então, não repare se não ficou lá essas coisas. Mas é de coração.

Bem, essa fiction foi baseada na música "I Don't Wan't to Miss a Thing", do Aerosmith.

Dedico esta fanfiction para minha amiga secreta, Luly Amamiya. ) Que tu seja muito feliz.. E espero que goste! V

Obrigada.

CygnetLeka.

"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Laying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, and just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing"


End file.
